1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission structure of a fishing reel, and more particularly to a transmission structure of a fishing reel, wherein the slide block is juxtaposed to the actuating gear and the drive gear, thereby reducing the volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional transmission structure of a fishing reel of the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a housing 10, a gear transmission set 11 mounted in the housing 10 and having a gear 12, and a drive rod 13 mounted on a periphery of the gear 12. The drive rod 13 of the gear 12 may slide in a guide groove 15 in a slide 14, so that the slide 14 may move reciprocally to drive a spindle 16 of the fishing reel to move reciprocally. The slide 14 is provided with a guide rod 17, and the inner wall of the housing 10 is provided with a guide slot 18 to mate with the guide rod 17.
However, the conventional transmission structure of a fishing reel of the prior art has the following disadvantages.
1. The slide 14 needs to be provided with a guide rod 17, and the inner wall of the housing 10 needs to be provided with a guide slot 18 to mate with the guide rod 17, thereby increasing cost of fabrication and material.
2. The guide rod 17 and the guide 18 occupy large space, so that the fishing reel has a larger volume.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional transmission structure of a fishing reel.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a transmission structure of a fishing reel, wherein the slide block is juxtaposed to the actuating gear and the drive gear, thereby reducing the volume of the transmission structure of the fishing reel.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a transmission structure of a fishing reel, wherein the slide block is secured on the distal end of the spindle of the fishing reel, thereby reducing the volume of the transmission structure of the fishing reel.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a transmission structure of a fishing reel, wherein the locking column secured in the housing may function as a guide structure for guiding movement of the slide block, thereby reducing the volume of the transmission structure of the fishing reel.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a transmission structure of a fishing reel, comprising:
a housing, a gear transmission set mounted in the housing, a guide member mounted in the housing, and a slide block mounted in the housing, the gear transmission set including a handle secured with an actuating gear for rotating the actuating gear which drives and rotates an idler which meshes with a drive gear to rotate the drive gear, a drive rod eccentrically secured on a periphery of the drive gear to rotate therewith, the drive rod slidably mounted in a guide track formed in the slide block, so that the slide block may be moved reciprocally by actuating of the drive rod, so as to drive a spindle to move reciprocally, wherein:
the guide member is an elongated locking column that may mate with a screw to lock and secure the housing;
the slide block is juxtaposed to the actuating gear and the drive gear, the slide block is slidably mounted on the locking column in the housing, the slide block is secured on a distal end of the spindle, and the slide block is formed with a slide track for receiving the locking column in the housing, so that the slide block may slide on the locking column.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.